The invention relates to a device for driving an output mechanism with a rotating input shaft.
Devices for driving an output mechanism with a rotating input shaft are made known in the prior art, said devices being used in drills, impact drills or the like. Devices of this type comprise a plurality of gear wheels between the input shaft and the output mechanism, which said gear wheels are provided for ratio-conversion purposes and form a non-positive connection between the input shaft and the output mechanism in order to transform a high rotational speed of the input shaft serving as drive into a lower frequency of motion or rotational speed of the output mechanism while simultaneously increasing the drive force to be transmitted to the output mechanism.
The disadvantage of this, however, is the fact that the use of gear wheels translates into high production costs in the fabrication of the known devices, and, when used in drills, impact hammers or rotating impact hammers, their total costs are increased by said gear wheels.